Lurking Evil
by SangoX
Summary: Chihiro and Helen (OC) are classmates but Helen is not the friend that Chihiro thinks she is. She is a spy for Yubaba! Helen gives Yubaba Chihiro's most treasured item and it unleashes a great evil upon the Spirit World! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Lurking Evil

Chapter 1

Chihiro Ogino was napping peacefully in her boring lecture and was smiling because she was having a good dream. Her friend, Helen, noticed and began to shake her so she wouldn't be caught napping in class again.

"Chihiro! Wake up!" she whispered loudly in Chihiro's ear. "You don't want extra classes again do you?"

Chihiro bolted up awake and turned to face Helen, "I don't have to attend extra classes do I?"

"Not anymore now that you're finally awake," she said. "You should really listen, you know? We have an upcoming test."

Chihiro just sighed at what Helen said. She hated doing tests because they were just so boring. She did pass them all the time but it was too easy for her. Usually, she would daydream right after completing a test but her teacher would always catch her and make her check through her work which was useless in Chihiro's opinion since she always scored.

'I guess being smart is just too boring for me. I wish I could go back to see my friends…' she thought dreamily.

Her teacher suddenly called Chihiro's name and snapped her out of her reverie, "Chihiro, your test paper."

"Yes, sir" she replied and stood up to retrieve her paper.

"Well done, Chihiro. Full marks," he said, smiling.

"Thank you," was all she said before returning back to her seat.

Helen was pouting as she looked at her test paper and when Chihiro got back, she wasted no time in grabbing Chihiro's test paper and commenting on how Chihiro didn't have to study to achieve excellent grades.

"I'm so jealous of you, Chihiro. What is your secret to doing so well? These tests are a pain to study for…" she groaned.

Chihiro just laughed at Helen, "Well, I usually read the textbooks after class. Paying attention is really not helping. Why not you try it some time?"

"Have you forgotten that I lost my textbook?" Helen said, annoyed.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Chihiro smiled sheepishly. "You can borrow mine if you want. I already read the whole thing twice."

"Really? Thank you so much, Chihiro! You're the best!" Helen exclaimed gleefully.

"No problem."

The final school bell rang which signalled the end of the long school day. Chihiro and Helen were busy packing their school bags and then Helen turned to Chihiro and said, "Would you like to have lunch today, Chi?"

Chihiro turned to her after slinging her bag over her shoulders, "Sorry, Helen. I promised my parents that I would follow them to go shopping today. Maybe next time?"

"That's okay," Helen said and the two girls walked out of the classroom and headed home.

They turned to their separate ways when they reached the main gate of the school and both said their goodbyes and walked home. Chihiro walked as fast as she could, so that Helen would not see where she was going. She had lied to her because she didn't feel like eating with Helen today. The truth was that Chihiro was going to visit the Kohaku River – just like she had done for the past six years. It always reminded her of the memories that she had in the spirit world and she also felt closer to Haku every time she went there.

Helen was also hastily walking; not wanting Chihiro to look back to see where she was actually headed. She removed Chihiro's textbook from her schoolbag and began flipping through the pages.

"Where is that stupid paper that she keeps in here?" Helen mumbled to herself as she flipped through the textbook rapidly. As she flipped through the pages, Helen was thinking about how dumb Chihiro was to forget that she left something precious in her book. Helen had been waiting for so long just to seize the opportunity to get a hold of Chihiro's textbook. She had never liked Chihiro; she only pretended to be her friend because someone from the spirit world had asked her to, just so Helen could retrieve the precious item.

"Aha, found it!" she declared triumphantly as she lifted up the piece of paper. She carefully unwrapped the paper, and inside was a pearly white dragon scale. Helen curiously examined the scale; Chihiro's precious item was a dragon scale?

"Why would Yubaba want something like this?" Helen wondered. As far as Helen was concerned, dragon's scales were a rare find and they were just prized for their beauty. Maybe that was why she wanted one so much… Little did Helen know that it was more than just for beauty's sake.

Chihiro reached the Kohaku River after several minutes of twists and turns around her neighbourhood. She sighed happily as she removed her shoes and socks and then walked to the river and soaked her feet in the cool water.

She sat down on the dry land; feet still in the water and thought about her day in school. She had lent Helen her textbook, passed the test and fell asleep again. The usual routine for Chihiro except for lending her textbook. Chihiro giggled a little; Helen was not going to ace the test by just looking at a textbook. It worked for Chihiro but for a dimwit such as Helen, it would take days…

Chihiro then gasped; her precious scale was still in her book and now, Helen had it! Chihiro was afraid that Helen might have lost it or did something to it. Haku gave her that scale years ago, just before she left for her own world. She got her feet out of the water and hurriedly put on her shoes before taking off for Helen's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Lurking Evil

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own Spirited Away…

Chihiro was running as fast as her feet could, panting heavily and not stopping to take a breath. That scale was very important to her and it scared her to know that it was in the hands of someone else. She remembered Haku telling her not to lose that scale because it was dangerous in the wrong hands. After all these years, she still never understood that but she believed him and continued running.

After running for so long, Chihiro had reached Helen's place at last. She leaned against one of the pillars before knocking on the door to stop her heavy panting. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and gingerly knocked on the wooden door.

'That's strange,' thought Chihiro. 'Helen would always open the door without hesitation. Maybe she hasn't returned home…'

Chihiro sighed before plopping herself on one of the steps in front of the door. Inside, she was panicking about what Helen would do with the scale. She knew that Helen had a knack for curiosity and something as rare and strange as a dragon's scale would definitely amuse her to no end. All she could do was to hope Helen would return soon.

-…-

A cool breeze blew across Chihiro's face, whipping her hair lightly and waking her. She looked around only to see the dark sky filled with stars. Chihiro stood up and dusted her skirt; how long had she waited? It must have been a few hours, seeing that Chihiro came in the afternoon and it was now night time.

It was very weird because Helen should be home by now. Chihiro peered through one of the windows of Helen's house. "No lights switched on," she mumbled. Seeing that her parents might have been worried to know that their only daughter was missing, Chihiro decided to leave and ask about the scale at school tomorrow. As she walked home slowly, Chihiro began sobbing quietly. She felt unprotected without Haku's scale near her and the purple hairband that Zeniba gave her was lost years ago.

However, Chihiro recalled the strong and courageous 10-year-old she had been back then and she wiped her tears away. This was no time to be crying. She knew she would eventually get her scale back and it lifted her sagging spirits a little bit.

"Chihiro Ogino! Where have you been?" boomed Yuuko Ogino as Chihiro closed the door behind her. "Do you have any idea how late it is?"

"No…" said Chihiro quietly.

"It is 10 o' clock, for goodness sake! Did something happen?" questioned her mother.

"I lost something of mine and I went searching for it," Chihiro said sadly.

Her mother's gaze softened as she noticed the sad look in her daughter's eyes. She assumed that Chihiro never found what she lost and she decided not to question her further. "Would you like something to eat and drink, honey? You must have had a long search and didn't stop to take a break."

"Yes," was all she said as she staggered into the kitchen and sat down on a chair. Chihiro's mind was racing with so many questions and thoughts. 'How could I have forgotten about the scale? I am so stupid!' she shouted in her head and she sighed. She was feeling so stressed out and when her food came, she ate quickly and tried to forget everything that had happened today.

"Thanks for the food, Mum. I'm going to bed now," she called to her mother.

"Goodnight, Chihiro." Yuuko said.

Chihiro slumped herself on her bed and whipped her phone out of her bag. She dialled Helen's number and waited. Perhaps Helen would pick up and probably reassure her that the scale was safe. Unfortunately, Helen never picked up no matter how many times Chihiro called. After 20 calls, Chihiro gave up and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-…-

Helen was walking through the spirit gate, clutching tightly to the paper which held the scale. She was afraid she might lose it and would have to face Yubaba's fury so she hurried to the bathhouse. She jumped over the rocky terrain and ran until the bathhouse came into view. She smirked. She was so close to being Yubaba's apprentice and she could finally learn the old witch's magic secrets.

As she walked through the halls of the bathhouse, Helen bumped into someone and fell backwards. "Ouch, watch where you're going idiot!" she shouted. She looked up to see who she bumped into and she met Haku's gaze.

"O-oh, Master Haku, I didn't see that it was you," she stammered timidly while sliding the paper with the scale behind her back so that Haku didn't see it.

"What are you doing here, Helen? Weren't you supposed to be on vacation for 2 weeks?" Haku asked her; curious to know why she was here. He then narrowed his eyes at her; there was something suspicious about her but he chose not to question her about it.

"I missed work a lot so I came back to ask Yubaba she could cancel my vacation," Helen replied as she stood up. Her hands were incredibly clammy now as she continued to hold the scale tightly in them. She knew Haku could sense that something was up and so, she tried to cut the conversation short. "If you will excuse me, Master Haku, I have to report to Yubaba now."

Haku made way for her and walked away. He knew Helen was not just a worker but she was also very close to Yubaba. He suspected that she was working for the old crone, just like he was until Chihiro had given him back his name but he ignored her. He didn't want to meddle in the old witch's business and he left it at that.

Meanwhile, Helen was inside the elevator heading to Yubaba's office. "Stupid dragon, I thought he'd never leave me alone," muttered Helen as she got off the elevator and walked towards the elaborate door which led to Yubaba.

The doorknob saw her and it said, "Ah, Helen. Please come in."

Helen walked in to Yubaba's office and cringed. The gaudy decorations always made Helen have a terrible headache and so, she zipped pass the many rooms until she reached the biggest one. "Here it is, Yubaba. Took me a while to get it from that annoying brat."


	3. Chapter 3

Lurking Evil

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yup… Still don't own Spirited Away and never will.

_Previously on Lurking Evil: __Helen walked in to Yubaba's office and cringed. The gaudy decorations always made Helen have a terrible headache and so, she zipped pass the many rooms until she reached the biggest one. "Here it is, Yubaba. Took me a while to get it from that annoying brat."_

"Good job, Helen. I knew I made the right choice in choosing you to be my new apprentice, better than that sneaky lizard and that weakling human girl," she said proudly as she patted Helen on the back and then diverted her attention to the scale.

"At your service, Yubaba." Helen bowed to her before leaving her office.

Yubaba began to stare at the iridescent scale which gleamed in the light. At long last after so many years of attempting to get her hands on it, she finally succeeded. Yubaba got off her chair and she went inside a dark room filled with many magical potions and concoctions. In the middle of the room, there was a large cauldron and it was filled with a purple substance that was boiling. Yubaba dropped the scale into the bubbling potion and it turned pink.

She began to laugh and exclaimed, "Now, I will be the most powerful witch in the Spirit World and not even my sister or Haku can stop me!"

-…-

Helen walked back to the spirit gate and went through it. It certainly was a tiring night for her but at least she was going to become a powerful sorceress just like Yubaba. It brought a smile upon her face and she skipped to Chihiro's home to meet her so that they could go to school together.

MEANWHILE IN CHIHIRO'S HOME

Chihiro was rushing about in her room, trying to find her school uniform and her bag before tying up her hair messily in ponytail and slamming the door behind her. She dashed towards the kitchen to grab some breakfast and in five minutes, she was out of her house.

"Hello Chihiro!" beamed Helen. "I see you're as late as ever!"

"Yeah, I got up late again thanks to that lousy alarm clock of mine," she groaned as she and Helen walked to school.

Helen giggled at her "friend". As much as she found it irritating to be around Chihiro, it was funny at times. Chihiro was just so silly it was adorable.

"So Helen," Chihiro asked. "I lent you my textbook yesterday and I left something in it. Did you see it?"

"See what? I didn't see anything," lied Helen. Helen was now praising herself; she was such a convincing liar that she almost believed herself!

"Oh," Chihiro said, suddenly feeling downcast. Helen noticed and she attempted to cheer her up.

"Hey Chihiro, don't look so glum! How about we go to your favourite ice cream shop and grab some ice cream after class? My treat!"

Chihiro's eyes then sparkled as she looked at Helen, "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious," she said, smiling.

Chihiro jumped for joy. Knowing that she was going to be treated to some tasty ice cream always made her feel better since the ice cream there was so expensive and her dear friend was going to pay for hers.

So, the two girls continued walking until they reached the familiar school building where students were coming in by the numbers. "My first period is Math, you?" Chihiro asked Helen.

"Oh, boo, mine's English. Guess I'll see you later at break time."

"Ok sure! Sounds good," Chihiro replied as she went to her class.

When Helen was alone, she began to feel guilty about what she had done. Chihiro was really kind to her and she was snooping behind her back and lying to her. Then, she told herself that it was for being a powerful sorceress one day. Wasn't that what she wanted so much? Was this trickery all worth it?

BACK IN THE BATHHOUSE

Haku was feeling very anxious; he had been ever since he saw Helen and so, he decided to check up on Yubaba to see if there was some funny business going on. He pushed open the doors to her office and it startled her for a moment for she jumped when he did.

"So nice of you to visit me, Haku," said Yubaba as she tried her best to act as calm as she possibly could.

Haku just stared at her with cold, steely eyes before saying, "I have not come for a visit. What are you and Helen up to?"

"Nothing; we're not doing anything," she lied.

"I know you're conspiring with her and what is that strange smell?" Haku asked and sniffed the air.

His emerald eyes opened wide, "It's a potion and an illegal one at that…"

Yubaba knew she couldn't keep up this secret of hers and Haku was more observant than she gave him credit for. "That's right," she said with an evil grin plastered on her wrinkled face. "I'm finally going to get rid of the humans, those wretched beasts that destroyed my bathhouse years ago. I can now have my revenge…" she sneered as she looked down at her creation and scooped it up into a small vial.

"Helen!" the old witch screeched as a timid Helen scurried into the room, Haku watching them intently.

"Yes, Yubaba?" she bowed respectfully to Yubaba.

"I want you to go back to the Human World and put this potion into Chihiro's food. Report back here once you're done," Yubaba commanded Helen as she immediately went off to fulfil her task.

Haku narrowed his emerald eyes at the witch, casting a dirty look. What in the world was she up to, telling Helen her plans right in front of him? She should've known that Haku was going to stop her anyway, so what was her motive?


	4. Chapter 4

Lurking Evil

Chapter IV

Chihiro's POV

What a hot day it is today… I thought as I strolled along the pathway to my home. This is the day that Helen should treat me to some of that delicious ice cream. Speaking of Helen, I wonder where she went.

Oh well, no point wondering about it. I still cannot forget the memories I left behind in the Spirit World. Ever since, I've never felt like the Human World; my world was really my home and I never knew why. Perhaps the gate to the Spirit World would be open and I can finally meet my friends after 10 long years.

After minutes of searching for the hidden path that my father took years ago as a shortcut to our new home, I found it and sighed with contentment. It looks like nobody uses it, besides us at that time. I took in the scenery of the place. I hope it stays this way for a long time. Unlike Haku's river which some stupid houses were built on.

At long last, I come face to face with the gate that separates the two worlds and I entered it once again, hoping I would see what I want to see, the grassy field that I stumbled upon on my first visit. I closed my eyes, gingerly hoping and when I opened them, warm sunshine greeted me and the smell of flowers wafted through the breeze. Yes! I was here at last! Now, to find the bathhouse and then, my beloved friends.

"You do know that I will just chase after Helen to stop her, right?" Haku said as he continued glaring hard at her, infuriated that she would dare to harm Chihiro.

The old witch only returned Haku's glare with a malicious grin – one that made anyone but Haku shudder. Her threatening ways never worked on him, not anymore. He was not that foolish and gullible dragon he once was. With a huff, he slammed the door to Yubaba's office close and set off to find Helen but he stopped in his tracks. He could feel a familiar aura in the bathhouse, an aura that reminded him of… Chihiro!

What was she doing here and how did she get into the Spirit World again? More importantly, did she run into Helen? Haku knew that Helen could sense her presence as well, as all spirits had the ability to sense a human's presence.

Haku ran through the bathhouse, hoping he'd find Helen sooner or later. He knew that Chihiro considered Helen as a very close friend and for Helen to betray her like that, she was going to be devastated for sure.

Finally, Haku caught sight of a brunette, her hair tied up in a bun just like Helen's and he advanced towards her, his blood boiling. He proceeded to turn her around and slammed her body to the ground. Helen fell with a loud thud and groaned. She knew she deserved it, and now was her chance to tell Haku everything; that she meant Chihiro no harm and that she disposed of the potion Yubaba had given her.

"H-haku," Helen stammered nervously. He looked terrifying right now and Helen tried to stand her ground. She had to tell him, sooner or later about Yubaba's cunning and devious scheme.

"Where is that potion?" Haku's voice boomed through the bathhouse and it made Helen wince. He was clearly angry, and she did not wish to infuriate him further.

"I threw it away," Helen stated boldly, voice unwavering. There wasn't the slightest hint of fear from her body language, and the look in her eyes held nothing but honesty which Haku noticed immediately. He sighed before running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"I'm sure you know that Chihiro is in the bathhouse at this very moment so you'd better stay away from her. After all, you haven't told her that you're actually a spirit, have you?"

Helen huffed, annoyed at the tone used on her, "I was going to, but since you insist that I stay away from her, I will."

"Stand up, you're coming with me," Haku muttered coldly.

"Where to?" Helen asked. "Surely you aren't going to meet Chihiro now, are you? Will she be able to take the news, I wonder. You know how delicate and fragile her heart is."

Haku simply narrowed his eyes at her, "What do you know about Chihiro? You're just a lowly spirit who can't even be bothered about the feelings of others, let alone Chihiro."

"Hah," Helen snorted. "I've spent more time with her, in case you haven't already noticed. Compared to you, it has been ages since you last saw her."

Haku chose to ignore Helen's snide comment, knowing that it will only be to her advantage if he did let it get to him. Remaining cool and collected was what he was best at. Briskly walking to the entrance of the bathhouse, Haku hoped to find Chihiro there.


End file.
